Hot Damn
by Seito
Summary: "I'm going to enter Tadashi into a male modeling contest." The phone went silent again before Honey Lemon said, "You probably don't want to hear this about your brother, Hiro, but Tadashi would win that hands down."


Inspired by a post from textsfromsanfransokyonerds on tumblr.

I regret nothing in regards to this title.

I figured one more update to wrap up my birthday would be awesome way to end the day. owo b

* * *

Hiro Hamada was a genius.

There was no doubt about it. Despite his young age, his brain could comprehend multiple concepts, many that were beyond his age. This was not limited to just science and engineering questions either. While admittedly he was not up to par with everything (but then again Hiro was operating under the assumption that most people were not up to par either) that was related to money and finances, Hiro did understand the concept of scholarships, student loans and debt.

Namely, that Aunt Cass' cafe did not make enough profit to support both Tadashi and Hiro going to college. (In fact, it did not support Tadashi going to college, adding Hiro to the mixture made it worse.) Despite their combined awesomeness, Hiro also knew that both he and Tadashi was not offered full scholarships to SFIT. (SFIT handed out a full scholarship maybe once or twice every 5 years or so). Even with the partial scholarships offered, SFIT wasn't exactly the cheapest college to attend. Lab fees alone were horrendous. So student loans were taken out. Which meant debt that Hiro had no doubt that he and Tadashi would be paying off for a long long time.

So one could imagine the multiple thoughts that fired off in Hiro's genius brain when he came acrossed a flyer in the newspaper for a Male Modeling Contest with a large prize money. Large enough to easily pay off Tadashi's student loans and still make a decent dent in Hiro's, if not pay it off completely. This… was promising.

"What are you reading Hiro?" Cass asked. She set down a large plate of waffles on the table before taking a seat.

Hiro stabbed a waffle with his fork and handed the paper to his aunt. "I think Tadashi should enter this modeling contest."

Cass took the paper and read it. "Oh, this is a big money prize."

"Yeah. I think Tadashi has a good chance," Hiro said. He was well aware how many girls spend hovering in the cafe or at the labs. Profit was always high on the days Tadashi helped in the cafe as a server. The wait would increase until they had a line out the door and Hiro knew that was the reason why Aunt Cass kept having both of them help out downstairs.

"My two handsome nephews," Cass crooned.

"Too young to enter that, Aunt Cass," Hiro said. A wicked glint appeared in his eyes. "But Tadashi isn't. Right Tadashi?"

At the other end of the table, Tadashi let out a grunt. Hiro had no sympathy for him. It wasn't his fault Tadashi had stayed up late last night to finish up a homework assignment.

"Well, there isn't any harm in trying," Cass said with a nod. "The worse that can happen is that Tadashi doesn't get picked."

"Great! I'll fill in the information and send it in since Tadashi has class this morning and I don't," Hiro said.

"Then you can come downstairs and help me in the cafe," Cass said.

Hiro frowned. "Not if Mrs. Yamashita is gonna pinch my cheeks again!"

xXxXx

As soon as breakfast was done, Hiro wandered back upstairs to print out the form to sign up for the contests. Tadashi had stumbled out the door about five minutes ago, still looking half asleep. As he read the requirements, Hiro pulled out his phone and called Honey Lemon.

"Hiro!" she brightly answered.

"Hey Honey Lemon," Hiro said. "By any chance do you have a decent collection of pictures of just Tadashi?" A portfolio of different shots had to be submitted as an entry so… Honey Lemon ought to have tons of pictures.

There were ten seconds of silence. "I know you take pictures of everything," Hiro said in an amused tone. "I know you're the source of the picture of me sleeping curled up around Mochi that Tadashi had. So if you have pictures like that of me, I'm willing to bet you have pictures like that of Tadashi too." Hiro had been properly horrified by that picture, so this modeling contest had double brownie points for also serving as revenge.

"How did you know?!" Honey Lemon blurted out.

"Because you're the only one who would," Hiro said. Fred wouldn't, Wasabi couldn't, and Gogo didn't care enough unless it was blackmail worthy.

"Maybe…a few or so..." Honey Lemon said with a nervous laugh.

"The time we went to the pool?"

Honey Lemon let out a suspicious cough over the phone. "Why do you want the pictures Hiro?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm going to enter Tadashi into a male modeling contest."

The phone went silent again before Honey Lemon said, "You probably don't want to hear this about your brother, Hiro, but Tadashi would win that hands down."

Hiro grinned. "I know right? Tadashi has this contest in the bag. Goodbye student loans!"

"And Tadashi said okay?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yup," Hiro said as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Alright, I'll be over in fifteen. There is this one picture of Tadashi in a black v-neck t-shirt that we have to add."

xXxXx

As it turned out, not only did Honey Lemon have plenty of pictures, but so did Gogo, especially of the flustered Tadashi variety which sent Hiro cackling like crazy when he saw them. (He discreetly took copies of them because Tadashi had years of baby photos on Hiro and had hidden all of his so Hiro had to level the playing field somehow.) The three of them had much fun putting together the entry form and after a few hours it had been shipped off in the mail.

Two weeks later, Hiro opened an envelope saying that Tadashi had been picked as one of the finalists. In a week, he would need to appear at the company's private runway ballroom at 8am. Guests are welcomed to attend.

"Hey Tadashi," Hiro said, wandering into Tadashi's lab.

"Hey Hiro," Tadashi said absentmindedly. He was arm deep into Baymax's frame, pulling out wires. "Hand me that screwdriver?"

Hiro shrugged and handed the screwdriver to his brother. "Working on upgrades for Baymax?"

"Yeah," Tadashi said. "The defillbator slipped out of place. Some wires bent and snapped because of that. He's a walking fire hazard if that keeps up. Then I was adding a few more programs to Baymax's programming, but it's all wonky and buggy and I've been testing it for days now."

"Oookay," Hiro said. "Need any help?"

"No, not yet."

"Food?"

"Later."

"Don't forget Aunt Cass wants us home by 9pm tonight. Also, you are a finalist in that model contest I entered you in. You'll have to show up at their runway in a week. Oh, and tomorrow we gotta pick go to the mall to pick up Wasabi's gift for his birthday."

"Kay."

xXxXx

Hiro rubbed his hands together. Everything was set for tomorrow. He mentally ran through the checklist. The camera battery was charged; the SD card empty. The banner made to cheer on Tadashi had been made and packed. Aunt Cass had made plans for the shop to run without her and reservations at Tadashi's favorite restaurant because win or lose, they were going to celebrate today.

Now all that was left to remind Tadashi that he had a big day and head off to bed.

Hiro peered around the corner to see where Tadashi was. His big brother was lying down in bed, absorbed in a book. Tadashi rubbed his eyes, dark circles under his eyes from the late nights he had been pulling.

"Tadashi?" Hiro called out.

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget to sleep early," Hiro said.

"Hmm."

"Tomorrow is your big debut in that modeling contest. Makeup works miracles according to Honey Lemon but you aren't going to impress the judges with dark circles under your eyes. I told you to stop worrying about that paper. You had both Fred and Wasabi look it over. We're not English majors! Well, Fred is, but that's not the point here."

"Hmm."

Hiro threw up his hands in defeat. Stubborn big brothers. "Go to sleep nerd!"

xXxXx

Tadashi woke up to his phone ringing. He let out a groan. It was too early to be up. He had finally managed to finish the chapter he was reading. His essay appeared to be ready to go. Perhaps Fred could look over it one more time, but Tadashi was confident in it.

Still, it was Saturday and Tadashi was going to take Hiro's advice to sleep in for once. Who on earth is calling him?

"Hello?" Tadashi answered sleepily.

"Tadashi~!" Honey Lemon's cheerful voice chirped over the phone. "We've come to cheer you on! Where are you? Why aren't you here at the runaway yet? Or are you in the back still? I haven't seen Hiro yet either."

Tadashi blinked, staring at his phone to make sure he really was talking to Honey Lemon and it wasn't some strange dream. "What are you talking about Honey Lemon?" he asked. "Is there a reason why I should be at a runway?"

"Uh yeah! You got selected as one of the finalists, remember?"

A feeling of dread washed over Tadashi as he jolted out of his bed. "Wait," Tadashi said in a serious tone. "Finalist for what?"

"The modeling contest Hiro signed you up for?" Honey Lemon answered, confused. "Did he not tell you? He told me you agreed!"

Tadashi groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. Of course his brother. It shouldn't even surprise him. "Hiro! I'll call you back later Honey Lemon. This is all one big misunderstanding."

Tadashi stormed downstairs in search of his little brother. "HIRO HAMADA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Hiro looked up at his older brother, eyebrow arching in curiosity. He placed his empty bowl in the sink and said, "Meaning of what? Look, hurry up. Aunt Cass is already packing the car. We're gonna be late."

Tadashi gaped at his brother. "Aunt Cass knew about this too?! Why didn't you tell me you signed me up for a modeling contest? You know what, screw that, WHY DID YOU SIGN ME UP IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

Hiro frowned; his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "I did tell you."

"When?!" Because Tadashi would have told Hiro no ten times over. There was no way Tadashi would ever enter a modeling contest.

"Well, I was talking to Aunt Cass about it like three weeks ago over breakfast. You were there and totally agreed when I asked about it. Then last week I told you at your lab when you were upgrading Baymax. I reminded you again last night while you were lying in bed, obsessing over your paper."

Tadashi ran a hand over his face and groaned. "No, no, no. I do not want any part of this," Tadashi moaned. "What is the contact number for this contest? I need to explain to the judges that this is one big mistake." Tadashi shot a glare at Hiro who smiled innocently. "And next time can you tell me these things when I'm fully aware of what you're saying?!"

Hiro shrugged. "Sure and since you didn't hear it the first time, first place is a really big cash prize."

Tadashi stared at Hiro. "... What?"

A smirk curled on Hiro's face. "You heard me. Enough to make cover both yours and mines student loans."

Tadashi felt whatever resistance he had crumbled away. A chance to reduce the pressure of bills off of Aunt Cass. Curse his soft beating heart. "If I don't win this, I'm going to kill you," he swore. "And if I do, well, I'll kill you anyways. Just not before I relish in my glory."

"Hurry up and get dressed," Hiro said, hopping down the stairs. "I'll be in the car with Aunt Cass."

Five minutes later, Tadashi climbed into the front seat of the trunk. "What am I even modeling anyways?" he asked, shutting the door. Cass reversed out of the stall and headed down the road.

"Swimsuits," Hiro said.

Tadashi paled. "Swimsuits?!"

Hiro snickered. "Just kidding. It's underwear."

Tadashi buried his face into his hands. "That's even worse! I'm going to be humiliated for life!" Why did he get into the car? He should have just gone back to bed.

Cass laughed as she flickered her turn signal on. "I think you'll do fine. The only thing you have to worry about is giving your brother blackmail for life."

"Don't give him ideas, Aunt Cass" Tadashi pleaded. He wouldn't put it past Hiro to do that.

Hiro held up the camera. "The camera is fully charged and I emptied the memory card last night."

"If I throw the camera out the window, you won't be able to take any pictures," Tadashi threatened. Or to destroy the SD card. That would work too.

"That's okay. Honey Lemon will give me copies."

"My life is over," Tadashi groaned. What did he do to deserve this? He was going to throttle Hiro later on.

"You'll thank me later," Hiro said.

"No, I won't."

"Boys," Cass said fondly.

Tadashi let out a heavy sigh. What was done was done. How much worse could it get? "Let's just get this over with," he said miserably.

xXxXx

For the record, Tadashi won.

* * *

Omake:

Tadashi was wrong. It got worse.

He took one look at the tiny underwear Hiro was holding up. "I am not wearing that!"

Hiro cackled. "Too bad! You made a commitment!"

Hiro was a dead brother once this contest was over.


End file.
